Sundae on Me or You?
by perfectlytwisteddreamer
Summary: Brittany decides to buy ice cream and toppings; however, neither she nor Santana intend to use the toppings on the ice cream.


**A/N: So I haven't done anything lately and that is partially due to my ship not being together, that being said, if this isn't as great as the last ones it's because I'm not getting much inspiration**

**A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters just this story**

**A/N: As always, I would appreciate reviews and feedback, any criticism is good. Enjoy!**

"Brittany, how long are you going to sit here as you try to decide what type of ice cream you like most?"

"Hmm, your skin is caramel so we should get caramel syrup." Brittany replied to Santana, "What flavor ice cream do you want, baby?"

Letting out a small huff, Santana responded, "Britt Britt, I already told you I don't care what flavor," the Latina grab the blonde's hand and whispered in her ear, "I just care about the sticky toppings we are gonna have fun with later."

"San!" Brittany gasped playfully, "Your mind is always in the gutter."

With a light chuckle, Santana defended herself, "Can you really blame me when your body looks like that?"

"Alright, horny, grab the vanilla ice cream and meet me at the register."

When the couple got back to Santana's house, snow started to fall, "I still don't see why you want to eat ice cream when it's 20 degrees outside." Santana mumbled as she fumbled with the key to unlock the front door.

"Like you said, baby, it's more for the sticky toppings." Brittany whispered in the Latina's ear.

Finally getting the door unlocked and open, Santana's breath caught in her throat at the mental image of Brittany covered in caramel as she licked the blonde clean, "Come on, babe, my room." Santana said hurriedly as she grabbed Brittany's wrist and lead her up the stairs.

"San, what about the ice cre-"Brittany tried to ask but was cut off as her girlfriend brought her mouth to the blonde's for a quick kiss.

"It's not important." Santana said as she practically sprinted up the stairs and to her room.

When they got to Santana's room, Brittany skipped to the bed and took out the newly bought groceries, "What do you want to start with?" Brittany asked with small grin on her face.

Santana looked through the bag and saw whipped cream, chocolate syrup and caramel syrup. "Caramel." The Latina said as she not-so-subtly undressed the blonde with her eyes.

Smiling, Brittany set everything but the caramel on the ground and stretched out on the bed, "Well, I suggest you get over here and decide where you want it." The blonde said as Santana was taking her shoes and jacket off.

By the time Santana got to the bed, she had shed all her clothing except her matching red laced bra and panties. As she climbed on to the bed, Brittany couldn't help her eyes from almost bulging out of her head and her mouth dropping open, "You look hot." The blonde said as Santana continued to crawl slowly up the blonde's body.

"Hmm, glad you think so. Speaking of hot, you must be hot yourself with all these clothes on." Santana whispered as she tugged at the blonde's belt loop, "We should get you a little cooled off."

Santana ran her hands up and down the blonde's thighs as the blonde kicked her own shoes off and began to sit up. The Latina continued to run her hands up the blonde's body and under her shirt to lift it up and over the blonde's head. When the shirt was off, Santana grabbed each of the newly exposed boobs into her hands and gave them a nice squeeze.

"No bra? And you call me horny." The brunette giggled as she continued to play with the boobs. Once the blonde's nipples were nice and hard, she brought her mouth to the right breast and sucked it into her mouth while running her tongue over the nipple at the same time. After a few moments of that, she let the breast go with a soft pop and moved to the left breast to do the same. As Santana continued to play with each breast via her hands and mouth, Brittany's moans got louder and louder and her back began to arch off the bed. After several minutes, Santana moved her hands to the top of the blonde's pants to unbutton them and pull them off the blonde's toned legs. Once the blonde was completely naked save her black panties, Santana reached for the caramel syrup and popped the top. She dripped drops of caramel over the blonde's neck and drizzled streaks of it down the blonde's chest and over each breast. When the cold syrup hit the blonde's skin, her nipples hardened even more as chills covered her body.

"Oh, Brittany, you are so gorgeous." Santana husked as she closed the syrup without letting her eyes leave the blonde's body.

Positioning herself between Brittany's legs, Santana locked her eyes on the blonde's and ran her tongue up the caramel trail that lead from mid-stomach up the blondes neck. As Santana worked her way up, she intentionally sucked hard on spots she knew drove the blonde crazy and the Latina relished in the louder moans that escaped the blonde's mouth as she did so. After Santana sucked away all the sweetness on Brittany's neck and mid-chest, she moved to slowly lick and suck the caramel off each breast. Brittany's hands found their way to the Latina's hair and tangled into it as she pushed Santana closer to her breasts.

"Ooo, baby, yes, please." Brittany moaned as Santana continued to suck the sticky sweetness of the blonde's breasts.

When the moans grew louder and louder, Santana moved a hand to the blonde's core where she was met with a hot and noticeable wetness. "Oh, baby, is all this for me?" Santana asked teasingly as she continues to play around the blonde's pussy without touching her where she needed her most.

"Uh-huh, San, all for you ba- oh my God!" Brittany half panted and half moaned as Santana brought her mouth back to the right breast and sucked particularly hard.

"Hmmm, Santana, baby, I need you, Please." Brittany begged as she canted her hips up and down in need of more friction.

"You are so damn sexy and so damn wet, baby." Santana responded huskily, "Do you want me to make you come, sweetie?"

"Fuck, San, stop teasing me and just fuck me already!" Brittany demanded harshly.

"Oh, someone is a little frustrated aren't they, baby? Don't worry; I'll make you come so hard the only thing you'll be able to say is my name.

Just as the words left her mouth, Santana pushed Brittany's panties aside and slid two fingers into the blonde's tight, soaked core. As she pushed in Brittany's breath caught in her mouth and her head flew back. The blonde pushed Santana's head away from her chest and down towards her throbbing core. Taking the hint, Santana pulled out, much to Brittany's disappointment, to remove the panties completely. Once they were off, Santana moved her mouth to the blonde's core and sucked Brittany's throbbing clit into her mouth as she shoved her fingers back into the blonde's heat. Brittany's body started to show the signs Santana knows all too well that the blonde was about to be over the edge. Brittany's abs tensed, her back arched, her legs hugged Santana's face, her hands grabbed the Latina's head hard and pushed her into her core as hard as she could, as her head flew back and mouth dropped open letting out a loud moan. "Ohhhhmyy, fuck, Santana!" Brittany shouted when she came hard around Santana's talented fingers just as Santana began to curl them in the delicious way that always made Brittany see stars.

Brittany finally came down from her high with Santana still in her. The Latina locked eyes with Brittany as she slowly pulled out and sucked the covered fingers into her mouth then went in for a deep kiss.

"Oh, gosh, Santana, you are so perfect. You make me feel so good." Brittany sighed as Santana pulled away and rested her head on the blonde's chest.

"Hmm, glad you think so, sweetie, you taste amazing. I like caramel flavored Brittany." Santana chuckled back.

Brittany and Santana laid there for a moment before Brittany suddenly flipped Santana over onto her back with a devilish grin on her face, "It's your turn now."


End file.
